


That's Why I Chose Mercy

by broken_sprinkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, But this is going to be sad, Chara Needs a Hug, Children, Could end happy if you want it too, Death, Depends on how you look at it, Established Alphys/Undyne, Everyone Needs A Hug, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Not Happy, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sad Papyrus, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Undertale Saves and Resets, puns, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sprinkles/pseuds/broken_sprinkles
Summary: Frisk is dying and is only alive through the little determination they have left. As Frisk weakly holds on to their life their friends turned family walks them through their life. Frisk watches them weep plead and smile spending every last moment before they pass into the loving arms of death. Frisk loved this run so much that in fact it might be their last...





	That's Why I Chose Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make people cry so I going to take a crack at that in not point in this story will it every be HAPPY okay? Great. Anyway Toriel won't be that sad but um just wait until Papyrus get involved in this mess and than Asriel...

Toriel clutched her child’s hand in hers, the corners of her mouth twitched even when grown her paws still envelops Frisk’s in large rolls of fur. Toriel lifted her head trying to ignore the army of machinery behind her dear child the extensions poking a prodding into her skin. Frisk was dying this was hard to mentally confirm and an impossibly to state verbally. It was just eight months ago Frisk was diagnosed with stage four cancer said they had only weeks to live. Her child, her blessed precious child refused to die but determination could only get one so far.

“How are you child, I trust the doctors are treating you well” Toriel states regally barely holding back the sobs.

“I’m okay” they signed “It is boring here the silence is **_deadening_** ” they winked but Toriel was not amused. Frisk sighs “I’m glad you came.”

“Of course, I will always be here for you always” she smiles weakly.

“I know you will but I won’t” Frisk’s eyes took on a solemn sparkle.

“Don’t say that my child you can fight this you’re so young together will find away” she cried her fur flattening from the downfall of tears. She couldn’t lose another child she simply couldn’t it was too soon it was all so soon.

Frisk wiped the tears away from her mother’s eyes with their thumb “I am old. I’ve lived a long life 112 years longer for most…short for many, but you mustn’t forget I am human. Our lives here are minuscule compared to yours…I just glad I got to be a part of yours” tears climbed the mountain of wrinkles on their face “I am going to die.”

“No! No! NO! You won’t not die, you won’t not die, you won’t die, I WON’T LET YOU DIE” she roared trying to beat the universe into submission.

“Mom” Frisk croaked instead of signing Toriel could tell it was hurting them “it’s okay. I always knew I was going to die…to me Death is like an old friend. After all it is Death that makes life worth living” they smile squeezing her mother’s paws.

Toriel suppressed her sobs “Do you remember the first day we met? It was the same day you fell in the underground and also the same day you set us free” she went to tussle Frisk’s hair but instead her padded paws scrapped across a bald head.

“I remember a few things” they smiled mischievously.

“You do a highly doubt you can remember so much it was a century ago” she said dubiously.

“I remember you tried to hide behind a pillar but your huge feet gave it way” pointing to her mother’s shoes.

“Well you try behind a six foot goat monster and see how easy it is to hide” she huffs feigning insult. “Also I do recall watching footage from Alphys of you being stuck on that leaf puzzle for hours” she laughs remembering the annoyed but determine face.

“You got bested by a dog” Frisk teased.

“Flirted with a dummy” Toriel throw back.

“Has no silverware and you called yourself a queen.”

“Tried to fight a ghost”

“Left your diary open”

“Almost got killed by a talking flower”

“…”

“You got me there but you do have a weird obsession with snails” staring at the giant snail embroidered into her dress.

“Humph at least I don’t go around trying to stack twenty nine items on my head” Frisk raised their eyebrows “Oh don’t play dumb with me Sans told me all about the hot dog incident and the one’s after” she laughed.

“Oh yeah well apparently you got a little tipsy and started play Frisbee with frozen pizzas” Frisk accused.

“Trying to bring up embarrassing moments are you? Did you forget that I was head of your high school? I remember this one time parents keeping coming in because a human child kept flirting with their children and when I….”

Frisk smiled as Toriel recounted the best and yet still the most embarrassing moments of their life. They have died before and one’s life doesn’t flash before their eyes when death approaches but is rather retold be those around. Frisk could ignore the continuous whirling and beeping of the machines around them all of them fading into their mother’s deep resonant voice.

Frisk started to feel tired probably the drugs kicking in to stop them from feeling the usual excoriating pain of one’s body slowly destroying itself from the inside. They’ve died before hundreds heck maybe if millions of time in different painful and cruel ways but they had to admit this was the worst way to die. Not because of the pain but because Frisk had to watch the people and monsters that she cared about most cry, wail, punch, and scream as their body slowly gave up. They were forced to watch their family being dragged into unforgiving grief unable to cope with the reality of their situation; monster; live tens of thousands of years while they only live a hundred. For monsters a relationship with a human was like a puppy afraid to become attached but impossible not to and lives just long enough so one would ever forget them.  

They wanted to die, hop into Deaths loving arms to carry them away to whatever was after maybe it was nothing but some would say nonexistence is the best bliss of all. They were not afraid but they decided to stay just a bit longer so their family could say their goodbyes so for now they had to **stay determined**.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't that sad but the next chapter will just you wait


End file.
